


Downfall

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, Major Spoilers, Multi, Tales of Xillia 2 more like TALES OF NEVERENDING SADNESS, references to the Elle ending, spoilers for Xillia 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He already knows how this will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

He already knows how it will end.

 

 It won’t be a happy ending, he’s sure of it.  He hopes he’s wrong, wants nothing else really.  All they have is the moment, each day at a time.  It’s hard though, they’re all so busy and so rarely have a moment for all three of them alone.  Jude is busy with his research, as meddling do gooder as ever.  Ludger is a Spirius agent burdened with crippling debt, his time and life are subject to Bisley’s whims.  And he, himself?  He might not be the cute face of hope for Elympios’ future, or a cog in the machine of Trigleph’s biggest company, but he’s still busy too.  In his own way, helping to try end the rift between Reize Maxia, and more selfishly, heal the rift of his own past, the haunting labels of ‘traitor’ and ‘liar’ stuck to him even now.

 

It started just him and Jude.  In the beginning, it was probably just a means to an end, to get the honors student to turn against Maxwell, maybe, or perhaps just because he could, because it’d been a while and Jude was pretty cute, despite the age gap.  But as time went on and Maxwell became Milla,  things changed.  Became complicated.  After Hamil he was sure he had blown it.  Jude wouldn’t forgive him so easily that time.  Yet he did, eventually.  Distance and time helped, for sure.  He knew he was doomed that day in Fenmont, seeing Jude getting all worked up about his expensive new gear,  the kid just wanting to fit in on Elympios.  He was screwed then, metaphorically if not literally, not yet anyway.  One more adventure against Exodus after that is all it takes for Alvin to decide he wants to change too, and he seals that promise with a kiss, unexpected but not unwelcome.

 

They don’t see each other too much, too busy starting their new lives, but each rare occasion is treasured greatly.  It’s just after Jude’s sixteenth birthday when he gives himself to Alvin, and it’s afterwards, both of them sated and sticky, when Alvin just dares to think that Presa was right, _this is his place_.  And he dares to think that perhaps this is what love must feel like, and it’s a terrifying revelation to someone who knows he’s always tried to avoid getting himself hurt.  There’s so much that can go wrong, they’re both so busy now, he’s never been good at committing and Jude is too young, and...and...

 

And it continues, until Jude and Ludger and Elle bump into him at Helioborg, and nothing has changed between him and Jude.  Jude still watches him with that soft expression, his genuine fondness obvious in golden eyes.  But he sees the way Ludger looks at Jude, and yet he can’t blame Ludger, Jude just has that effect on people.  And soon enough, Jude returns those looks, and Alvin is afraid, he can’t let go now.  So he is the one who makes the suggestion that..well, if they wanted, they could be together - all three of them.  Jude is embarrassed and Ludger is startled, but neither of them say no.

 

It’s a rare occurrence, all three of them, yet it’s oddly comfortable, once they adjust.  It’s difficult to meet frequently - Jude is busy with his research and Ludger with the dimensions and Alvin with his tentative steps towards a honest living - but they manage.  Ludger’s favourite time is making food for them, seeing Jude’s face lit up and Alvin’s hum of approval, small things to cover over the crack of Julius’ leaving.  Alvin’s favourite is seeing Ludger and Jude together, because they’re both very attractive young men and he feels so damn lucky to have gotten a second chance.  Jude’s favourite is in the aftermath of their lovemaking, his body aching and sweaty, his head tucked into Ludger’s shoulder with Alvin spooning him, one or both of them caressing his hair or his arm tenderly and it’s just perfect, a rare moment of bliss.

 

Until one day Jude and Ludger come back subdued, Ludger nursing his arm and Elle doesn’t say a word.  Later, Jude comes to Alvin’s apartment, throws himself into Alvin’s arms and wordlessly begs to forget.  And then he speaks, telling a tale of a nightmare made real.  Of Victor and his madness, and Ludger’s grief. Elle's despair.  And all Alvin can do is hold him close and stroke his hair, it’ll be okay, he says, hoping to reassure them both.

 

It goes to hell after that.

 

There is now a shadow between Ludger and them, and it's name is hurt and grief and rage and unwilling acceptance.

Julius.

 

 

 

Three become two.

 

And it hurts, that he was right after all.

 

 


End file.
